


Growing Up at the Roadhouse

by CamieMichelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamieMichelle/pseuds/CamieMichelle
Summary: What if John hadn't kept his boys away at from the Roadhouse? What if he had ended up needing Ellen to keep Sam and Dean while he went on hunts sometimes. How would Jo and the boys get along if they first meet when they're all just kids?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a little short, but it's just to kind of set the story up. I'll try to update soon with a longer chapter.

At six years old Joanna Beth Harvelle was a perfect normal little girl. A perfectly normal little girl, whose father hunted monsters, and whose mother ran a bar for people who hunt monsters. Other than those two facts she was a normal six-year-old. Her walls were painted a light purple, the head of her canopy bed was lined with stuffed animals (although there was a small pocketknife stashed under the mattress, for emergencies), and she loved to have tea parties. She was the only child of Ellen and Bill Harvelle, and the three lived in an apartment above the bar. The location of their home made it difficult for little Jo to have friends over, so it wasn’t a rare site to see a pair of little blonde pigtails downstairs at the bar begging this hunter or that one to join her tea party. For the most part that gave in.   
Ellen had tried to keep the little girl’s life separate from that of the life her father and his fellow hunters lead. That, however, had been near impossible. The more her mother tried to hide the truth about the monsters and ghost from her the more Jo would sneak around to find out for herself. Eventually Ellen gave up, Jo wanted to her the stories her father and the other hunters told. They didn’t seem to scare so her mother figured she shouldn’t worry.   
At the moment Jo was sitting on one of the barstools at the far end of the bar as she colored. Her dad was swapping stories with her “Uncle” Caleb, one of the hunters who was a regular at the bar.   
“Son of a Bitch would have killed me if Bobby Singer hadn’t of showed up.” Caleb said.   
“If you’re gonna sit by the kid watch your language Caleb.” Ellen said from where she was fixing drinks down the bar. Jo giggled as Caleb rolled his eyes.   
“It’s about your bedtime, isn’t it Jojo?” Bill asked his daughter.  
“No Daddy, I don’t want to go to bed yet.” She whined. “It’s summer, I don’t have school.”   
“It’s already past nine, kid.” Bill said as he walked around the bar to get her. “Come on, I’ll tuck you in.” Jo pouted but held out her arms for her father to pick her up. Bill carried upstairs and took her to her room. “Pjs and brush your teeth.” He said as he put her down. “I’ll wait in here for you.” He sat on the edge of her bed. Jo grabbed some pjs and headed to the bathroom, changing and brushing her teeth before going to her room and climbing in bed.   
“Goodnight Jojo.” Her dad said as he tucked the covers around her. He kissed the top of her head and turned on her nightlight. “The walkie-talkie is in the kitchen if you need anything before, we come back up.” He told her.   
“Okay, goodnight daddy.” Jo said as she closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Ellen Harvelle couldn’t help but be a bit suspicious when her husband took Jo upstairs without being asked. Usually when the girl didn’t have school, getting her to bed was the last thing on his mind. Ellen would have to remind him several times, school or not she still needed sleep. When he came back down the bar after putting her to bed, she let out a sigh.   
“What is it?” She asked looking across the bar at him.   
“John Winchester called.” Bill said. “He needs my help on a hunt, could be a long one.”   
“Bill, you know how I feel about long hunts.” Ellen said. “Especially when John’s involved.”   
“I’ll be careful.” Bill told her. “But it’s not just the hunt I was wanting to talk to you about.”   
“What is it?” Ellen asked, giving her husband her full attention.   
“John needs someone to keep his boys.” Bill said. “I told him they could stay here. Bobby Singer and Pastor Jim are both working their own cases at the moment, and he doesn’t want to leave the alone for that long. Dean’s been getting into some trouble apparently. They’ll be here around lunch tomorrow.”   
“A heads up would have been nice Bill.” Ellen sighed. “I’m going to need to make sure the guest room is ready, get some shopping done. I’m sure two growing boys will need more than I keep for just me and Jo.”   
“I’ll get up and straighten up the guest room tomorrow and you and Jo can run to the grocery store.” Bill told her.   
“Okay.” Ellen said. “But you owe big time after this.”   
“Of course, dear.” He smiled and leaned across the bar to kiss her. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The next morning when Jo woke up, she could hear her parent’s already moving around in the kitchen. She grabbed her teddy bear and headed out of her room. Her dad was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee as he read the morning paper, while Ellen was at the stove cooking.   
“Morning.” Jo said sleepily as she climbed up in her father’s lap.   
“Good morning Jojo.” Bill said and kissed the top of her head. “Momma’s gonna need your help with some shopping today, right momma?”   
“Sure am.” Ellen said. “As soon as we’re done with breakfast.” Ellen said as she started putting eggs and bacon on plates.   
“Okay momma.” Jo said. She moved over to her own chair as Ellen put plates on the table. The three sat down to eat breakfast together, something Jo imagined all kids did with their parents. When they were done her dad headed into her parents’ room as Ellen lead her daughter back to her room to get ready. “What about the dishes?” Jo asked as her mom handed her some jean shorts a t-shirt to put on.   
“Daddy’s cleaning today.” Ellen told her daughter. “Get dressed so I can try and do something with that hair.” Jo’s hair was a knotted mess of blonde curls as it was every morning.   
“Yes mam.” Jo went to the bathroom and changed before going back to her mother, who worked the tangles out of her hair before pulling it up in pigtails.   
“Alright let’s go.” Ellen said as she grabbed her purse and took her daughter’s hand.   
When they got to the store it was obvious to even Jo’s six-year-old mind that her mother was buying more than usual. She couldn’t think of any birthday’s coming up that might mean a party. She looked up at her mother.   
“Why are we getting so much?” she asked.   
“John Winchester and your daddy are going on a hunt.” Ellen told her. “And while they’re gone John’s boys are gonna stay with us. Daddy’s fixing up the guest room for them right now.”   
“Oh…” Jo said. “How old are they?” She asked.   
“Let’s see, I think Sam is eight and Dean is twelve.” Ellen said. “So just a little older than you, but I’m sure you’ll all get along.”   
“We should get some Lucky Charms.” Jo said. “Kids love Lucky Charms.” Ellen laughed.   
“I think that’s a great idea.” Ellen said as they headed toward the cereal aisle. Jo helped her momma carry the bags inside when they got back to the Roadhouse. Her dad had cleaned up the guest room and washed the dishes from that morning.   
“Are they here yet?” Jo asked her dad as she dropped her bags in the kitchen floor.   
“No not yet.” Bill chuckled. “They will be soon, help your momma put the groceries away while you wait.”  
“Yes sir.” Jo nodded. Bill was right when he said John and the boys would be there soon. Jo could hear he car pulling up outside as they put the last of the groceries away. “There here!” she said excitedly. She was ready to not be the only kid around the Roadhouse, even if it was just for a few days.   
“Calm down.” Ellen said with a smile. “Don’t jump them as soon as they come in.” Jo ignored her mother and ran to the door, Bill chuckling as he walked behind her. There was a knock on the door and her father opened it.   
“Come on in.” he said and moved aside. John Winchester walked in, two young boys behind him.   
“Hey Bill, Ellen.” John said nodding to them. “These are my boys, Sam and Dean. Boys this is Bill, his wife Ellen and their daughter Jo.” Both the boys mumbled a hello. Jo couldn’t help but notice the older one didn’t look to happy to be here.   
“We’re glad to have you boys here.” Ellen told them. “The guest room is down the hall, first door on the left if you want to put your things away.” They nodded and Dean nudged Sam forward as they headed toward the room.   
“They’re quite.” Jo said as they walked away.   
“Joanna Beth.” Ellen scolded as the two men chuckled.   
“It was a long ride.” John told her. “They’re probably tired. I promise you Ellen, they’ll be on their best behavior while we’re gone.”   
“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Ellen told him. In the excitement of meeting John’s sons, Jo had forgotten that he only came around when he needed her dad to go on a hunt with him. As the adults discussed the details of the hunt, she made her way to her dad. Reaching her arms up to him. Bill picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder.   
“Can’t John hunt the monster by himself.” She mumbled into her dad’s shoulder.   
“Not this time.” He said and kissed her head. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Jo held tightly too him.   
“We should probably be hitting the road see we can make it there before midnight.” John said before calling for the boys, who made their way back to the living room. “You two behave, listen to Ellen, help her out if she asks.”   
“Yes sir.” They said in unison.   
“Are you leaving now?” Sam asked as he shuffled his feet.   
“Yeah we are.” John nodded. “I’ll call you boys in the morning. Dean keep an eye on him.”   
“I will.” Dean said. John turned and walked out the door.   
“Goodbye Jojo.” Bill said and kissed the top of her head one more time before sitting her down. He told Ellen bye and he loved her before following John out the door.   
“Well…” Ellen said as she looked at the three kids in front of her. “How about the three of us fix some lunch?” All three nodded and followed her to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time John leaves the boys with Ellen Harvelle

Ellen would be lying to herself if she said that the first night with Jo and the boys wasn’t a little rough. Jo and Sam both seemed to be upset and pouting because their dads were gone. Dean on the other hand was just quiet. He was always watching for Sam; he wouldn’t let the boy out of his sight. Not even when Sam and Jo were watching cartoons in the living room. Ellen fixed the three dinner before she got ready to head down to the bar for the night.   
“I have to go downstairs and open up.” She told them. “You’re more than welcome to come hang out for a little while, Jo usually does. But you can also just hang out up here, watch some tv. Lights out isn’t until nine.”   
“I think we’ll stay up here ma’am.” Dean said.   
“What about you Jojo?” Ellen asked   
“I’ll stay with the boys.” Jo said. “I wanna watch cartoons.”   
“Okay, just be sure you share the tv.” Ellen told her. “There’s a walkie-talkie by the door, if you need anything feel free to call down.” She said before heading downstairs to open the bar for the night.   
“Bill gone again?” Caleb asked as he came and sat at the bar.   
“John needed his help with a case.” Ellen said. “His boys are upstairs with Jo.”   
“Good luck.” Caleb said. “I’ve heard his boy Dean can be a bit of a handful.”   
“I’m sure I’ll mange.” Ellen chuckled. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

After here mom went downstairs Jo went into the living room and turned to tv on. When she stayed upstairs while her mom worked, she always watched Rugrats. She sat on the couch and got comfortable as the theme song came on.   
“Move over pipsqueak.” Dean said as he plopped down on the couch and took the remote.   
“Hey!” Jo yelled reaching for the remote as he changed the channel. Beavis and Butt-head flashed onto the screen. “I’m not allowed to watch this.” She whined.   
“Guess you better go read a book with Sammy then.” Dean told her as he kicked back with his feet on the table.   
“I was watching the tv first!” she told him. “That’s no fair.”   
“Hey, your mom said to share, so you’re sharing.” Dean shrugged. Jo tried to jump at him to get the remote, but he used a hand to hold her back. “Honestly it’s adorable that you think you can get it from me kid.”   
“You’re a meanie head!” Jo yelled before getting up and going into the kitchen where Sam was reading. “Your brother isn’t nice.”   
“Yeah he can be a bit of a jerk.” Sam said. “Did he take the tv away?” Jo nodded. “Sorry, he does that to me all the time.”   
“It’s not fair, momma doesn’t even let me watch the show he’s watching.” Jo huffed.   
“Our dad doesn’t really care.” Sam said.   
“What about your momma?” Jo asked.   
“She…. she died when I was a baby.” Sam looked down at his book. “Dad and Dean don’t like to talk about it.”   
“I’m sorry.” Jo said and Sam just shrugged.   
“Come on.” He told her. “I’ll get the tv back for you.” He stood up and Jo followed him out of the kitchen. “Dean dad said we weren’t supposed to cause trouble; I don’t think Ms. Harvelle will be happy if she comes up here and thinks Jo was watching that.” Dean groaned.   
“Fine watch your stupid kid shows.” He said and threw Sam the remote. Sam handed it to Dean, and they settled on the couch as Jo turned Rugrats back on.   
“Thanks Sam.” Jo said  
“No problem.” Sam gave her a small smile.   
“You’re such a kiss Sam.” Dean said.   
“That’s a bad word.” Jo glared at Dean. “We aren’t allowed to say those.”   
“You aren’t allowed to do a lot of things.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m going to the room.”   
“Dean, stay and watch with us.” Sam said. “Please?” Dean sighed but stayed on the couch with the two younger children. Jo got the feeling that he had a hard time saying no to his younger brother. Jo and Sam were still watching cartoons a couple hours later when Ellen came up the stairs.   
“Time for bed.” She said, mainly to Jo as she came into the living room. “Dean you can stay up a little longer if you’d like, but I think the younger kids need to go.”   
“Thank you, Ellen.” Dean said before making a face at the younger kids. Jo went to change into her pjs while her mom made sure Sam was settled for the night. She waited for her mom to come and tuck her in. Ellen gave her a smile as she came into the room and helped her into the bed.   
“How are things going with the boys?” Ellen asked.   
“Dean isn’t very nice.” Jo said crossing her arms over her chest. “He turned on one of the bad cartons until Sam made him stop.”   
“Jo sweetie, Dean’s had a hard time and so has Sam.” Ellen told.   
“Because of their mommy?” Jo asked and Ellen nodded. “I would be sad if I didn’t have a mommy.”   
“I know baby.” Ellen kissed her head. “But you do, and I’m not going anywhere. Have a good sleep okay? I’m going back downstairs, Dean’s right out there, I’m sure he’ll keep an eye on things.”   
“Goodnight momma.” Jo said.   
“Goodnight Jojo.” Ellen told her before leaving the room. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

If Dean was being complete honest, he was totally thrilled about the idea of spending the day playing mini golf with two little kids. He would do it though, because it would make Sam happy. It was nice though being in an actual home. Staying with Bobby and Pastor Jim was nice and all but there was something different about staying with Ellen.   
“Breakfast kids.” Her voice called from the kitchen.   
“Smells like she made waffles.” Sammy said as he finished getting dressed for the day. “Come on Dean.”   
“I’m coming.” Dean said. “Not like she’s gonna run out Sammy.” Sam rolled his eyes and Dean followed him out of the room. Jo was already perched in one of the chairs, waffles and a cup of juice in front of her.   
“Good morning boys.” Ellen said as she saw them come in. “Grab a plate and dig in. We’ll have breakfast, and then after we clean up, we’ll head out for the day, the boys joined Ellen and Jo at the table, the waffles did smell good.   
“How’d you boys sleep?” Ellen asked.   
“Good, Ma’am.” Dean said. “Much better than a lot of the beds we’ve stayed on.”   
“I’m glad you liked it.” Ellen smiled.   
“I hope dad let’s us stay here again sometime.” Sam said   
“Sam.” Dean said warningly.   
“It’s fine.” Ellen smiled. “Our doors open for you boys anytime John needs someone to watch you.” When they’d all finished breakfast Dean volunteered Sam and himself to do the dishes. John had told him to make sure he helped out, he’d be in trouble if he didn’t Once the clean up was done the four loaded into Ellen’s car and headed to town. “All the kids here love this mini golf place.” She said. “I’m sure you boys will too.” Dean doubted that. This wasn’t really his scene. If it weren’t for his little brother, he probably would have taken off by now.   
“They have a maze there too, but I always get lost.” Jo said from he backseat.   
“I wanna do the maze.” Sam said excitedly.   
“We can do it after we golf.” Ellen smiled. They pulled up in the parking lot a little while later. Dean followed a few steps behind the others as the walked up so Ellen could pay for their game. They were all handed multicolored golf clubs and balls before going to start their game. Dean watched as Sam and Jo excitedly made their way through the course. He on the other hand, hung back and lacklusteredly took his shots. Dean could hear the two younger kids bickering over who was winning but it seemed like Ellen had it under control. It was nice not having to parent Sammy for a little while. Even if he was stuck on a stupid mini-golf course. By the end of he game Ellen had clearly rigged the score card to make it look like Sam and Jo had tied. The two took her word for it and were ready for the maze. They didn’t want Ellen or Dean to go in with them so the two waited at the entrance.   
“Sorry you aren’t enjoying yourself. “Ellen said after moment. “It’s hard finding something older kids and younger kids both enjoy.”   
“It’s okay.” Dean shrugged. “I’m just glad Sammy’s having a good time. We don’t do stuff like this much.”   
“I’ll take the kids downstairs with me tonight and you can have the living room tv to yourself.” Ellen said. “It isn’t much, but it’ll give me a little bit of a break.”   
“Thanks Ellen.” Dean gave her a small smile. They waited a while for the kids to come out. They weren’t expecting Sam to com out alone.   
“Where’s Jo?” Ellen asked.   
“She was right behind me.” Sam said as he glanced behind. “She must have made a wrong turn.”   
“She get’s scared when she’s in there by herself.” Ellen said as she headed for the entrance.   
“I’ll go.” Dean said as he walked by her and headed into the maze. He began walking through the blacklight lit mirror maze calling Jo’s name. Within a few minutes he could hear a little girl sobbing. “Jo?” he said as he turned and found her curled up in a corner.   
“Sam left me.” She cried without looking up.   
“Sorry about that kid.” Dean said. “But I came to get you out.” Jo reached up for him and Dean sighed before picking her up. He carried her out of the maze and handed her off to her mom.   
“Guess we still aren’t ready for that.” Ellen said and kissed her head. “Thank you, Dean.”   
“You’re welcome.” Dean said.   
“How about we all go get some ice cream before we head home?” Ellen asked and all three kids agreed. They went to a local ice cream place and got a table while Ellen ordered the ice cream.   
“How long do you think daddy will be gone?” Jo asked when her mother brought the ice cream to them. Dean hated the question, he got it from Sam all the time.   
“At least a couple more days Jojo.” Ellen told her. “But he’ll be back as soon as he can.”   
“Dean always tells me the same thing.” Sam said looking down at his ice cream. As much as Dean hated having to stay behind when he dad went on hunts, he knew it would be even harder on Sam once his dad started asking him to go.   
“They’re doing a job.” Dean said. “Keeping people safe.”   
“I wish they didn’t have too.” Jo said before starting on her ice cream. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Ellen enjoyed the rest of the time she had the boys. The three kids were getting used to being around each other, Dean taking Jo under his wing as a second younger sibling. John and Bill checked in every night, fielding questions of what they were hunting and how much longer the case would be. Ellen had noticed that after the younger two went to bed each night Dean would make his way down to the bar and help her keep the tables clean. He was a good kid, just a bit rough around the edges.   
“You know Dean,” Ellen said as they were cleaning up after she closed the bar. “You and Sam are welcome here whenever. Even if you two just want to stay here so you can have a stable place to stay during the school year. Bill and I would love to have you here.”   
“Thank you, Ellen, but we like being on the road with dad.” Dean said. “Besides he we’re family we should be together.”   
“Well if you change your mind, know the offer stands.” She told him. “I know life on the road can get tiring after a while.”   
“Dad said they should be back tomorrow, probably early.” Dean told her. “He’s already got another case, closer to Bobby’s, and Bobby will be home by the time we get there.”   
“So, you two will be going to stay with Bobby.” Ellen said. “That’s okay, Bobby Singer’s good people.”   
“We really did have a good time here Ellen.” Dean said. “We just have to do what Dad tells us too.” She nodded and watched as the boy went about his job. John Winchester was training his boys to be good little soldiers when they should be living like kids.   
It was early in the morning hours when John and Bill finally came in, both looking a little worse for wear. Ellen and Dean were the only one’s up, surprising since they’d both been the last to get to bed.   
“Glad you to managed to make it back in one piece.” Ellen said as they came in and she went to hug her husband.   
“Glad to be back.” Bill smiled.   
“Dean go wake your brother up so we can head out.’ John said.   
“John it’s fine you guys don’t have to take right off.” Ellen told him.   
“I’ve got another case and it’s half a day’s drive.” John said. “Dean get your brother.” He looked at his son who nodded before going to the room. John waited by the door for the boys, Sam sleepily appeared from the room with Dean behind him holding their bags.   
“Thanks for letting us stay here.” Sam said and hugged Ellen.   
“Anytime kid.” Ellen smiled. “You three be careful.”   
“We will.” Dean said before the three headed out the door.   
“I feel bad for those boys.” Ellen said after they left.   
“I do too.” Bill sighed. “But John’s doing the best he can, considering.”   
“No, he isn’t” Ellen shook her head. “Go get cleaned up, I’m gonna start breakfast.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back to school for Jo and the Winchester Brothers

John’s boys were constantly on Ellen’s mind after that first week they stayed at the Harvelle’s. She wondered if they were on their own, with John, or with another hunter. Sam would call every now and then and update her on what town they were in at the time. When John stopped in at the Roadhouse, she would ask about them. Summer came and went with no sign of the boys and as she got Jo up for school, she wondered if it would be John or Dean getting Sam ready for his first day. Honestly, she wasn’t even sure how the boys did school as much as they moved around throughout the year.   
“Momma can you braid hair?” Jo as she came running into the kitchen already dressed for school.   
“Sure Jojo.” Ellen smiled and had her sit in the chair before she started tending to the mess of blonde curls on her daughter’s head. “I don’t want any issues this year Joanna Beth.” Ellen warned as she braided her daughter’s hair. “No fighting, no talking back, and no monster talk.”   
“Yes ma’am.” Jo said with a sigh. Last year Ellen had been called to the school plenty of time due to Jo’s outburst. She tended to play a bit rougher than the other kids. Bill found in quite impressive, Ellen saw it as a problem.   
“I can’t believe you’re going to start second grade today.” Ellen said. “That’s almost halfway through Elementary school.”   
“Sam’s gonna be in the fourth grade.” Jo said. “And Dean’s gonna be in eighth grade, that’s almost high school.”   
“I know, momma will cry when you get that big.” Ellen said and kissed the top of her head as she finished the braid.   
“Where’s daddy at?” Jo asked as she looked around. A few weeks ago, Bill had taken a case in the middle of the night, ever since Jo worried when she didn’t see him first thing in the morning.   
“Right here baby girl.” Bill said with a chuckle as he came out of the bedroom. “I wasn’t going to miss your first day back to school. Get you some breakfast and then momma and I will take you and drop you off.”   
“Okay.” Jo nodded before going to fix herself a bowl of cereal. Independence was the big thing Ellen was trying to work on with Jo at this age. Being able to get herself dressed on her own, fixing her own breakfast, making sure she had all her school things before she headed out the door for school   
“I’m gonna miss her today.” Ellen said to Bill as she watched her daughter sit down to eat. “I got use to having her to myself during the day.”   
“She’ll be home in a few hours.” Bill said and kissed Ellen’s cheek. “Wouldn’t want a hunters bar to be the only influence she’s getting in her life.”   
“Definitely not.” Ellen shook her head. “She needs to go to school, get real job, have a normal family.”   
“Don’t want her ending up with one of the Winchester boys?” Bill said teasingly.   
“That isn’t funny.” Ellen said. “Over my dead body will she ever date a hunter.” Bill chuckled. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

In a run-down hotel in a small-town, states away Dean was getting his little brother up for their first day back to school. A new school, in a new town, that they would probably only be at for a few weeks, a month at the most.   
“Come on Sammy they told dad the bus stops at the corner at six-thirty.” Dean said as he poured cereal and milk into two bowls. Sam sat down and Dean pushed a bowl in front of him before pouring them each a glass of juice and sitting across from his brother.   
“Are our schools close together?” Sam asked as they are breakfast.  
“Not to far away.” Dean said. “But they aren’t right next to each other like the last schools that we went too.” Sam nodded.   
“Just remember that you get on bus 22 at the end of the day.” Dean told him. “I’ll either already be on there or I’ll get on right after you.”   
“Is dad gonna be home today?” Sam asked.   
“I don’t know.” Dean sighed. “Eat your breakfast, we can’t miss the bus.”   
The pair made it to the bust stop just in time, getting on and sitting side by side. Dean made sure Sam got off at the elementary school watching from the window as he disappeared into the school. It was another five-minute ride to the middle school, Dean sighed as the bus parked in front of the door. He hated school, but right now he didn’t have the choice not to go. Dean sluggishly made his way off the bus and headed into his own personal hell. Dean did his best to blend in during his classes, hiding in the back of the classroom and out of the teacher’s line of site. It made it easy to avoid getting called on to answer any questions.   
“Mr. Winchester.” A voice called Dean’s attention to the front of the room. “I asked if you had read any of the books on our summer reading list.” The teacher Mr.…. Jackson? asked from where he stood in front of the board.   
“No sir.” Dean said. “We uh just got to town a few days ago.”   
“Did your last school give you a list?” Mr. Jackson asked.   
“If they did, I’m not sure I even looked at it.” Dean shrugged. “I knew I’d be switching schools, so I didn’t see the point.”   
“Well it looks like you’ll be reading a book and writing a report of the next week and half then.” Mr. Jackson said. “We’ll make yours three pages instead of five since you’ll be reading too. See me after class to get the list and we’ll find you a book.”   
“Yes sir.” Dean said inwardly groaning. He hopped Sam’s first day was going better than his was. 

At the elementary school Sam was working hard to jump right into what his new class was working on. Sam liked school; it was the one normal thing he had going for him. Sure, he had to lie about what his father did, and they were never at one school long, but it was still a chance to feel normal for a few hours.   
“Did anyone go on any fun trips this summer?” The teacher asked from the front of the room. This question was always a bit hard for Sam to answer. He travelled all over, but he wasn’t exactly eager to tell his classmates about those travels. This summer however he had enjoyed his time with Ellen and Jo. Surely staying with a friend of his fathers was normal enough to tell a room of fourth graders about. So, his hand shot up with the others. “Okay, Sam what’d you do this summer?”   
“I stayed with a friend of my dad’s while he…. was away for work.” Sam said. “She took my, brother and me to play mini golf with her and her daughter. My brother didn’t have as good of a time, but I did.”   
“That sounds like a lot of fun.” The teacher smiled. “Summer is a great time for visiting family and friends. I want all of you for homework tonight to write about your favorite and worst part of summer vacation this year. Full sentence and paragraphs, at least a page.” Most of the calls groaned, but Sam didn’t mind he loved writing. Sure, he wouldn’t be able to flat out say that his least favorite part of the summer was being dragged on a werewolf hunt with his dad, but he could work around that.   
Sam was sure if Dean had to write that same paper their idea of the best and worst part of the summer would be flipped. His older brother always seemed o be at his happiest when their dad invited him on a hunt. Sam often wondered if that was just because Dean actually got to leave the hotel or if his brother honestly enjoyed hunting and killing monsters that much. He had asked a few times to join his dad and brother on hunts this summer, but John was still insisting that he was too young. Dean had been helping out since he was Sam’s age, but his dad just kept saying Sam wasn’t ready. So, he spent his time being bounced between hotel rooms, pastor Jim, and Bobby Singer’s until his dad decided they needed the help bad enough.   
He wished his dad would at least consider sending him back to the Harvelle’s and stay. Maybe there he could stay full time and stay at the same school. That would definitely make keeping his grades up easier, but John Winchester wouldn’t allow that. His boys were his responsibility, even if he wasn’t always there. Maybe then he’d actually be able to make some friends that were his age. Have a friend that wasn’t his big brother. It was hard to connect with other kids when you were constantly being labeled the weird new kid every couple of weeks. Besides what was the point in make new friends when he would have to leave them as soon as they met. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

For Jo school was boring. She didn’t like having to sit still and listen to the teachers drone on and on about spelling and addition. She wanted to be a hunter like her daddy, she should be learning about monsters not this stuff. The only thing Jo did like about school was that she got to see her best friend Avery. This year Avery was in her class and the teacher had made the mistake of sitting the pair right beside each other. Jo’s mother had giving her a talk about behaving on the way to school, no fights, back talking, or acting out. Of course, all of that went in one ear and out the other.   
“My big sister said she saw you and your mommy playing mini golf a few weeks ago.” Avery said.  
“One of daddy’s friends boys stayed with us.” Jo told her. “Mommy wanted them to have fun, so we went to play mini golf.”   
“Katie didn’t want us hanging around her new job, so we didn’t get go play any this summer.” Avery said and crossed her arms.   
“Maybe you can come stay with us one night.” Jo said. “My mommy will take us.”   
“I don’t know.” Avery said. “Daddy doesn’t like that your house isn’t just a house.”   
“Oh yeah.” Jo sighed. She had tried to have Avery stay the night last year, but her parents had been less than thrilled about the Roadhouse being under their apartment. Even though Jo loved the Roadhouse she would have done anything at the time to have a normal house.   
“Jo…Avery is there anything you would like to share with the class?” the teacher asked from the front of the room, having finally grown tired of the girl’s chitchat. Both little girls shook their heads. “Well then, how about we pay attention to what’s going on in the front of the room.” She told them before going back to her lesson. Jo looked over at Avery and rolled her eyes. She had almost a whole summers worth of time she needed to fill her friend in on and the teacher was messing that up. She sighed and turned her attention back to the teacher; she would just have to wait until lunch to tell Avery about the rest of her summer. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Ellen was never sure what to do with herself on the first day of school. She had gotten so use to having Jo with her during the day it was strange without her. She spent most of the morning taking inventory of the stock room at the bar while Bill worked on his truck outside. When the pair hand finished, they decide to go out and get lunch at one of the dinners in town.   
“It’s so quite when Jo’s gone.” Ellen said as they sat at a corner booth with their food in front of them. “I’m used to having her chattering the background while I’m working throughout the day.”   
“I know.” Bill chuckled. “She’s going to be upset I worked on the truck without. She loves helping me.”  
“I’m hoping for her sake and mine that this year goes smoother than last year.” Ellen sighed. “I’m not sure the school is going to be as forgiving of behavior if it happens two years in a row.”   
“She’s just headstrong.” Bill said. “Jo likes to be in charge and school is not the place for that. I’m glad she’s gone that attitude to her, she just needs to learn there’s a time and a place for it.”   
“I think Avery was in her class this year.” Ellen told him. “Hopefully that poor teacher didn’t sit the two of them at the same table. They’ll be talking nonstop.”   
“If she did, I’m sure it won’t take her long to realize she needs to split them up.” Bill smiled. “You’d think the school would have learned to put them in different classes after last year.” The two finished their meal and headed back to the Roadhouse. Ellen spent the next couple hours cleaning the apartment while Bill ran some errands. A little before two the headed to the school to wait for Jo.


End file.
